


【福华】爱与甜点的三重奏

by Joyliww



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyliww/pseuds/Joyliww
Summary: BBC福华！甜腻腻的小甜饼（每一段两人的关系都是不同的状态），最后有少许擦边球。因为很久没有看剧，所以可能OOC严重。全文6000送给阿稔 @尴尬Maker 的生日加六一礼物（晚了几天原谅我吧，亲爱的生日快乐）。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 20





	【福华】爱与甜点的三重奏

00、

他和他隐秘的爱恋，

将流转的时光与不轻易诉说的情愫化为一齿酸甜苦辣，统统融进唇舌。

01、糖浆松糕布丁与红茶

夜的帘幕已缓缓合上，将紫红色的夕阳遮掩得严丝合缝，只剩下浓重的墨色铺满天际。John Watson靠坐在贝克街221B的窗台边，透过挂上一串小彩灯的窗户往外看去，星星点点的灯火连绵成金色的河流缠缠绕绕过整座都市，温暖又暧昧。

今日的伦敦城从内到外都弥漫着一股甜蜜，蜜糖般的气息从那门框上闪烁的彩灯、橱窗上贴着的贴图、街角挂着铃铛的雪松，还有烘焙店里勾人的姜饼与焦糖布丁香中传来，直到每个人都能清晰地意识到圣诞节确实就要到了。

这也许会是他和他那难缠的室友一起度过的第一个圣诞节，毕竟他一点也不想拒绝Hudson太太关于平安夜活动热情的邀约，更不想回到他姐姐那里和她们度过尴尬的时光。想到此处，他的脑海里浮现了那个总是毫不吝啬自己犀利唇舌的“咨询侦探”，那位侦探今天竟然难得在没有案件的情况下裹紧他修身的长款黑呢绒大衣出了门，惊得John以为是Harry Potter或者是Ironman骑着扫帚（点燃钢铁战衣）从天际飞过呢。

John揉了揉因为长时间盯着电脑屏幕而有些酸痛的蓝眼睛，然后倔强地用他的一指禅在键盘上敲敲打打，这是他的私人博客，当然和那位反社会的高智商天才五花八门的破案故事无关……但他又开始疑惑，为什么自己的私人博客上长长短短的都是和那家伙有关系的内容呢。军医有些不甘心地伸出手拍拍自己无意识鼓起的脸颊，把口里憋得那股莫名其妙的气吹出去。这时他才觉得丝丝寒气穿过玻璃窗隔着自己圣诞配色的红白毛衣侵入自己的肩膀，John刚要抱起膝头的电脑走到壁炉去，一转头却看见点点洁白晶莹，晃晃悠悠从天空落下。

下雪了。

John看了一眼壁炉边墙壁上挂着的时钟的指针滑过八点，正犹豫着要不要给不知在哪个冰冷的角落里待着的侦探先生打个电话时，突然手机发出了一阵震动，屏幕上正显示着侦探先生的名字。

“John，太妃糖喜欢么。”

前军医愣了一下，那边室友并没有给他接上话的功夫就继续用那仿佛从来不用加上标点符号的语速说：“我们以前一起吃饭的时候你对餐后甜点的兴趣明显大于其他正餐前菜，喝茶和咖啡的时候你放进杯中的方糖和牛奶是我的两倍，之前你和别的姑娘约会时也更倾向于请她们去吃下午茶，所以你嗜甜且对各类点心情有独钟，然后……”

“Sherlock，”John忍不住翻了个白眼打断对方近乎语无伦次的推理或者说辩解，浅金色的睫毛随着他夸张的动作几乎碰上他的眉梢，“我喜欢太妃糖。”

Sherlock Holmes他看着透着温暖灯光的二楼窗户挂断了电话——那儿有一个模糊的人影正晃动着，也许是在安置手中的笔记本电脑——唇边露出一抹松了口气一样的弧度，以往的推理似乎都没有如今这样让他紧张过。拍拍肩膀上飘落的零星雪花，他打开了221B的门，然后往Hudson的房间探过身去提出需要一壶暖身的红茶。老太太一边摇着头念叨“我可不是你的管家哦”一边笑眯眯接过房客递过来的小纸盒，转身泡茶去了。

John一脸茫然地看着刚打过电话的应该在远方的室友迈着两条大长腿登上二楼推开起居室的门，他可不会想到自负的大侦探居然会在自家家门口紧张地打一通电话，只为确认同居人对甜食的口味喜好。

把手里提着的纸盒放在壁炉边的小茶几上，Sherlock脱去厚重的黑色大衣，整个人放松地窝进专属于自己的那个沙发里。见John还在窗台边发愣，他故作不耐烦地摆摆手叫搭档过来拆开那个小盒子。

John将信将疑地打开，一阵糖浆和黄油的甜蜜气息扑鼻而来，还带着刚出炉没多久的暖意。两枚淋着枫红色晶莹糖浆的松糕布丁正躺在盒中，随着John把它们取出来的动作微微颤抖着松软的身体，诱人的香气用几乎要麻痹每一根神经的存在感撩拨着即将要品尝到布丁的食客的味蕾。

“糖浆松糕布丁（Syrup muffins*）？”John无意识地吞咽一下口水，他对这突如其来的夜宵十分满意。

Sherlock接过房东太太递过来泡了清香红茶的托盘，顺手把牛奶和方糖一并摆到John那边：“你之前在街角的烘培店望着刚出炉的糖浆松糕布丁多停顿了三秒钟，所以我推测你对这种甜腻又与人体无益的甜点感兴趣，这次回来路过就买回来了。”

博客作家习惯性地抿着唇吸吸鼻子，红着脸往自己的杯子里加牛奶，然后对这个好心带点心回来却出言打击的室友抱怨：“是是是，我承认这种碳水化合物除了让我再重上几磅外没有任何好处，那你干嘛还要买给我呢。”

“……”Sherlock难得一时无言以对，他别扭地喝了一口冒着热气的红茶，舌尖萦绕一丝涩然甘甜，整个人都在茶香中暖和起来。而对面的John秉着就算被说饭桶也要吃到点心的心态把自己那份布丁捞到怀里。

用小巧的汤匙从上至下舀下一勺充满蓬松孔隙的松糕，混合了蛋奶的糖浆缓缓流动而下包裹住淡黄色的蛋糕，在空气中打个颤儿，再送进嘴里，唇齿间先溢出奶油太妃糖的甜蜜，又迸发出黄油松糕布丁的温软绵长，恰到好处的配比、温度、烤制，使得布丁甜而不腻又入口即化，只留下余味悠长。John微眯起眼睛，就连眼角浅浅的纹路都溢出了几分愉悦和幸福。

Sherlock一时忘记放下手中的茶杯，等John将不大的松糕布丁悉数送进嘴里，他才再咽下一口红茶后说：“因为是买来给你当圣诞礼物的。”

他对面的男人歪了歪头，似乎是把到嘴边的“哪有提前送圣诞礼物”的吐槽和剩余的甜蜜一并咽到了肚子里，然后眨巴着无辜的眼睛把手伸向剩下的那一个布丁：“既然如此，这个也是我的了吗。”

侦探眼角一抽，伸手夺走了布丁：“不，这是我的。John，红茶再不喝就凉了。”

站在起居室门口本来想问问要不要添茶的房东太太摇起了头，这俩大男人的实际年龄加起来也不到五岁。

02、柠檬雪藏蛋糕与苏打

John不喜欢那个女人，Sherlock口中的“那个女人”。

他说不上来为什么会不喜欢Irene Adler这个男人眼中的性感尤物甚至对她有点戒备，也许正因为她身上那种危险的性感；也许是因为和她接触意味着侦探会被卷入黑暗的旋涡；又或许她太过聪明且习惯将人玩弄在股掌之间；又或者，仅仅，只是，单纯的，因为咨询侦探固执地称她“那个女人”，与她互相发送近乎调情般的无关痛痒的日常琐事，甚至还没有换掉短信铃声那引人遐想的一声娇喘。

她和其他所有人都不一样，她注定会分走大侦探一部分的心思，她注定在那个本来就狭小的心房里占据一大片空间，不，不是占据，而是扎根。莫名膨胀的情感像吹气球一样挤满了前军医的大脑，嘶嘶吐信的毒蛇顺着他的腿向上攀爬引诱他摘下酸涩的果实，这让他在大夏天的闷热里手脚冰凉却又愤怒得大汗淋漓。

这就是，嫉妒。

于是John在他忍无可忍地指着Sherlock手中娇喘连连的手机大喊道：“你在和她调情！Sherlock，你居然在和她调情！！”后头也不回地摔门冲出221B，离开让他克制不住自己情绪的“病原体”Sherlock Holmes。

英格兰夏日天空上挂着的太阳热情地灼烤着怒气冲冲的新人医生的头顶，却意外地发展出一盆凉水一般的功能，浇醒了一团浆糊似的人。John低下头，看着随着浓厚云朵飘来飘去而时不时出现的影子，内心开始自我谴责，一边怪自己莫名其妙地生气迁怒Sherlock，一边怪自己不好好呆着享受冷气非要冲出来被太阳拷打。

“Mr.John Watson？”

John抬头，Molly Hooper正提着超市购物袋站在不远处，好奇地望向跟傻子一样站在路上不动的自己。他尴尬地打了个招呼，心想着伦敦真小。

“原来你们也会吵架啊。”这位清秀的女法医放下食材将披肩发束在脑后，有些像平时在解剖室的样子。她招呼John在客厅坐下，为他端上一杯苏打气泡水，笑眯眯地向自己以前爱慕对象的室友八卦着。

John耸耸肩膀捧起加了冰块的苏打水，细密的大大小小的气泡正拥挤着从下向上腾起，他天蓝色的眼眸飘忽了一下并不去和Molly对视：“吵啊，几乎每天都吵。”如果那些拌嘴算吵架的话。

“吵到跑出来吗？Sherlock又做了什么惹你生气？”

“咳咳。”医生尴尬地喝了一口苏打水，气泡在嘴里炸开刺激着口腔，甜丝丝的液体里浸透着少许酸味，哦天，柠檬苏打水。

Molly眨眨褐色的大眼睛：“味道怎么样，这是我自己做的饮料，用的是做雪藏蛋糕*剩下的柠檬果酱……啊，对了，你等一下。”

John目送最近突然迷上烹饪的法医小姐钻进厨房捣鼓着什么，然后又低下头去看手中的气泡水。那些涌上来的泡泡就像他此时此刻泛酸的情绪，咕噜咕噜，咕噜咕噜地钻出来，再啪得炸裂在空气里。所以，他到底在生些什么气，Sherlock和哪些女人调情管他什么事，就算跟别的男人调情也不管他的事，他就是个室友、助手、搭档、博客作家而已……

“我的博客作家，”男人卷曲的黑发因为没有梳理而翘起几缕，有些懒散地窝在沙发上，修长的十指以他独有的姿势搭在面前，深邃的蓝绿色眼眸正专注地望向敲敲打打的自己，里面盈着因为在博客里被好好夸奖了一番而骄傲的愉悦，低沉的嗓音在喉头转了一圈传进自己的耳朵里，该死的性感，“请一定要按照事实来记录，注重我推理的过程这才能表现我的推理演绎法……”

FXXK!SXXT！

草你妈的Sherlock Holmes，从老子脑海里滚出去啊，我才不是GAY啊！！！大概。

John和那个虚拟的Sherlock在自己的脑海里打得不可开交时，一方清凉的蛋糕出现在自己的鼻尖前：切成规整长方体的浅黄色蛋糕表面覆上一层晶莹发亮的焦糖杏仁，两片蜜饯柠檬片点缀其上，中间是将杏仁片拌入蛋白霜鲜奶油而制成的绵密厚实的一层冰淇淋，最下面是口感扎实又不乏细腻的海绵蛋糕。仔细看来，冰淇淋与海绵蛋糕中间还有一层细腻的柠檬凝乳，正散发着清新的柠檬香气。

杏仁的鲜香、柠檬的清香、冰淇淋的冰爽和蛋糕的绵密合为一体，每一口都能品尝到层次分明又格外和谐的不同口感，如同盛夏的傍晚十分躺在沙滩上的遮阳伞下，微凉的海风拂过，带走一整天的燥热不安，只剩下清爽的酸甜余味徘徊在唇齿之间。

又一次被美食俘虏的John此时此刻觉得自己就是一颗大柠檬，从里到外散发着酸气。大概是他的表情因为吃到蛋糕的幸福和还在源源不断酝酿的酸意而变得纠结又扭曲，Molly露出一副被吓到了的模样并且战术性朝后退了两步。

送John离开时，Molly斟酌着开口：“虽然我一个外人这么断言不太好，但我觉得，在Sherlock心里，你绝对是最特别的那个，所以有什么矛盾还是说清楚比较好，总不能一个人难过呀。”

John点点头告别Molly走出公寓楼，抬眼却看到穿着西装三件套高挑又苍白的男人抱着臂正在楼梯间等着他。

他朝他伸出了手：“John，你出来的时间比我预计的晚了十分钟。”

窗户边的Molly看了一眼自己的手机里在医生刚到自己家时发出的短信：你家搭档在我家，快来接走。

03、巧克力萨芭雍与酒精

这一开始只是个无聊的案子。

听带有浓重口音的酒店主厨的叙述时，侦探先生接二连三打了好几个哈欠，换来助手先生低声咳嗽的提醒无数，于是他忍着大喊“Boring”的冲动，十指指腹互相敲打出助手先生喜欢的门德尔松e小调小提琴协奏曲的节拍，好歹是听完了意大利人委屈巴巴的诉苦。

瞄了一眼仍然不太熟练用两根手指敲打键盘记录案件的John Watson，Sherlock Holmes油然生出一种炫耀欲来。不等John把来自意大利的主厨先生夹带了很多个人感情的叙述记录完毕，Sherlock就用机关枪一样的语速哒哒哒哒地将事件的来龙去脉和罪魁祸首都分析了个透彻。

大侦探觉得这就跟看日本那群推理作家写的本格推理小说一样，闭着眼就把行文中的诡计解决完了——博客作家曾经疯狂吐槽Sherlock的这一比喻，先不说这位顾问侦探从来没看过本格推理，就说人家推理大师写的小说哪里容易推敲出结果啊，反正他是看不到最后猜不出来的那种——，总而言之无非就是野心勃勃的副手在食材中动了手脚以至于主厨先生差点丢掉工作的俗套故事。

然后就发展成了接受无聊的谢礼。

主厨先生揪出了罪魁祸首，并且成功跳槽到另一家高档餐厅，除了可观的报酬外，还附赠了他精心制作的意大利宫廷糕点：巧克力萨芭雍（Sabayon）以及一瓶年份久远的普拉德罗起泡葡萄酒。

老实说，John接过葡萄酒的时候有些惭愧，因为他甚至连字都没打完Sherlock就解决了的案件，真的不值得这么贵重的谢礼。但对方盛情难却，侦探先生又什么都没有表示，助手只能肩负起收礼加送客的重要任务。

“John，John！”

当天晚上John就端出了Hudson太太帮忙微烤加热后散发着清冽酒香的巧克力萨芭雍，听见了每天都要被恋人喊无数次的自己的名字，他走进起居室果然看见Sherlock瘫在长沙发上幼稚地念叨着“Boring”。

“你叫我也没用，我又不叫‘有聊’，”John说着冷笑话把蛋糕放在Sherlock面前，“快趁新鲜吃掉，不然明天肯定就变味道啦。”

Sherlock兴致缺缺地瞥了一眼多种层次的褐色点心，然后想到什么似的转了一下蓝绿色的眼珠子，狡黠又灵动的样子活像一只心眼儿贼多的猫。这只猫动了，他几步跨过去捞过那瓶被随手放在书架上的普拉德罗，弯弯嘴角表示反正别人送的不喝白不喝，而且酒精利于睡眠。

在酒瓶中酝酿48个月的葡萄起泡酒的瓶塞“嘭”得打开，在泡沫不可收拾地涌出来之前深色的液体就被倒入两只高脚杯，细密的气泡和苏打水完全不同，正轻盈又温和地旋转上升，清新无比的香气瞬间就布满了不算很大的起居室。巧克力萨芭雍浓稠细柔的加了白兰地的蛋奶糊厚厚地覆盖在秋季新鲜的奇异果上，只有少许的嫩绿色露在外面倒变成了点缀，最下面的蛋糕如同舒芙蕾一样的蓬松柔软却承载着丰厚的食材，最上面再细细撒上巧克力粉与糖浆，微微烤过后奶油散发出隐约的微醺焦香，伴着白兰地的清冽酒香，糅杂交融，还没有品尝就似乎要醉了。

当Sherlock伸出食指抹去John嘴角沾着的奶油时，酒香恰好浓烈。

不知是谁先吻上谁泛红的眼角，接着往下，侦探捧起助手的脸颊，两瓣唇相贴，葡萄酒的清香和白兰地的甘烈融为一体，舌尖刮过齿端，沾上巧克力的浓郁后留下浅浅的齿痕，再席卷上上颚和柔软的舌根，水果自身的微酸冲淡了奶油的甜腻，最后唇舌纠缠间把焦香微醺从口腔漫延至全身每一处细胞。触碰过酒杯的冰凉指尖抚摸温热的皮肤，呼吸急切间酒香加速了暧昧的升温，轻抓一把发梢连带起一阵颤栗，滑落的家居长袍，翻倒在地毯上的拖鞋，两种交错破碎的喘息，成为餐后甜点最佳的佐料。

低度数的起泡酒并不会麻痹神经，混了白兰地的萨芭雍也不会让人迷醉。侦探先生吻落在助手的眼角时，心想道：

最后变成了一项有趣的活动。

注：

①糖浆松糕布丁，Syrup muffins，英国传统点心，其实是糖浆玛芬蛋糕，但是国内因为它的口感而翻译成布丁。

②雪藏蛋糕：出自《食戟之灵》中的神仙甜点，虽然不知道现实中的意大利是否有这样的点心，但是根据动画片的食谱自己做了一次，超级好吃，适合夏天，超推荐。

③本来酸甜苦辣中的苦对应的是“抹茶樱花慕斯与香草茶”，但是我一点也不想写夏洛克假死的虐点，所以我就跳过了直接写辣了，各位自行脑补一个人吃着微苦抹茶慕斯蛋糕然后被这淡淡的抹茶撩起舌根和心中苦意的，思念着“去世恋人”的军医就好惹。（所以这篇本来叫四重奏的）


End file.
